


One Last Thing

by Nary



Category: The Sandman
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been this way once before, he remembered hazily. Was it like this in the beginning? It might very well have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Thing

Dream floated alone in a white void. To his surprise, he was conscious. "I thought this was the end," he murmured.

"It is," said his sister's voice, either from all around him or inside his head. "But there's one last thing."

Suddenly she was standing beside him, unless she had always been there. She looked beautiful, the way she always did in his eyes, even with everything stripped away. It had been this way once before, he remembered hazily. Was it like this in the beginning? It might very well have been.

Popular imagination says her hands are icy, but they aren't, only slightly cool. Also strong and soft at once as they rested on his bony chest. "I always knew it would come to this," he confessed. "I just couldn't admit it to myself. Was I that obvious?"

"Only to me." Her kiss, when it finally landed, was like a lightning strike, sizzling all the way through him from lips to toes, leaving him tingling and breathless. He clung to her, or to his own demise, with a desperation that surprised them both. They flowed seamlessly into one another, merging and unmerging for what might have been millennia or the blink of an eye.

Afterwards, his kiss was smooth and dry on her forehead, without breath to power it. "You were right about everything." His voice was calm, accepting whatever would come next.

"I know. But I wish I hadn't been." Her eyes seemed darker than usual, and glinted with tiny specks of light. Or were those his own eyes he was looking into?

When had she moved behind him? he wondered. Her hands were on his shoulders now, guiding him forward into those unfathomable star-strewn eyes. "Is it like this for everyone?" he found the strength to ask.

"No," she replied before he was gone. "This is only for you."

 _Death does not usually dream, or does not remember her dreams if she does, but she has always treasured this one._


End file.
